


Such a Liar

by Ameliaponds



Series: Tom Holland x Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: (Requested) “Hello! I read 'Proud' and it was incredible! I was wondering if you could do an imagine with Tom where the aftermath of Infinity War happens a little differently. THAT scene fucked me up bad, and I got to thinking about how Tom’s girlfriend would react to it. Obviously she knows it’s just a movie, but still seeing Tom’s face turn to ash would devastate her. And Tom can’t tell her any spoilers about what’s next for Peter, but he can do his best to comfort her. Thank you! You’re an amazing writer! ”





	Such a Liar

**Warnings:**  Infinity war spoilers????? I guess??? Is that even a thing we’re still doing or like has everyone seen it by now

 **Word Count:**  2k

* * *

You had never been a big fan of after-parties. It was overwhelming to you, still, to be drinking and hanging out with so many celebrities when you were just, well, you were you. Nothing special, not rich, or famous, or talented. It was always a weird experience.

You had always gone, though, every time that you could when Tom asked. You would do anything for him, before the two of you got together you couldn’t even imagine someone being so perfect for you. He understood you in a way no one else did, he was always there for you, so in return you sucked it up and went to these lavish parties. You tended to stick to a corner and drink quietly, trying your best to remain unnoticed - which could be hard once Tom got drunk and would parade you around to see everyone, trying to show you off.

Most of the time though, he understood that you were a nervous person and didn’t want to be the centre of attention around celebrities, awkwardly making small talk and trying to remind yourself that they were just people.

It was weird how with Tom, you were always so normal, never felt intimidated by him or his job and talent. You were proud of his accomplishments, of course, but you two had met before you even knew he was an actor - something he had kept a secret from you for as long as he possibly could.

Whenever you went along to these celebrations, you avoided getting too drunk at all costs. The last thing you needed was to get wasted and embarass yourself in front of Scarlett Johansson, or Chris Evans, or any of the other celebrities you somehow found yourself partying with. Plus, Tom would definitely never let you live it down if you threw up in front of any of them.

Tonight, however, was different.

* * *

Today, the after party was for the premiere of the newest Avengers movie. You had always been such a huge fan of the MCU for years, so you had been extremely excited for the movie. Surprisingly, Tom didn’t leak many secrets. It’s not like you didn’t try, though. It felt like you asked him to tell you all he knew about the movie every 5 minutes, and he gave you some small information, but nothing big picture.

So, when you saw him -well, spiderman- fade to ash at the end of the film, along with what felt like pretty much all the characters you had grown to love over the past few years, you couldn’t help but cry. Especially with how heartbreaking of a performance Tom put on. One he would later tell you he had improvised, acting like it was no big deal just how much talent he had.

It’s not like you were sobbing. You felt like you could have, had you not been in a room full of the people starring in the movie, but because you were, you somehow managed to contain yourself and watch the post credit scene, leaving with everyone and heading toward the club the party was to be held at.

* * *

That’s how you found yourself where you were, sitting at the bar by yourself, drinking way more than you usually would. You didn’t know why, and wished you could just control yourself and act like a normal fucking human, but you were generally distraught over how the film had ended.

You were so used to the good guys winning, so used to seeing all your favourite characters succeed over the bad guy, it was such a strange feeling to leave the theatre with a weird sense of loss settled in your chest.

Naturally, you decided drinking was the best way to cope with something you felt like you shouldn’t even be upset about, so you ordered drink after drink, hoping it would lift your spirits and allow you to start having fun and forget that you had to wait a year to see the next movie.

Sure, you knew deep down that most of the people in the movie would end up coming back. But you weren’t sure who, or how, and it was heartbreaking to think about how it would change the whole marvel universe if just one of them stayed dead.

You shook your head, mentally reminding  yourself that you weren’t supposed to be thinking about sad things right now, and downed another drink, before asking for another.

* * *

You had lost count of how much you had drank so far, but you could sure feel the amount of alcohol you’d consumed hitting you. It was suffice to say that you were drunk, much more so than you would usually allow yourself to get at these events.

As you sat, silently contemplating and drinking, you couldn’t help but feel upset. Upset that the movie ended the way it did, upset that the heroes actually lost. Mostly, though, you were upset Tom continuously told you he didn’t know pretty much anything about the movie.

That lying little shit knew exactly how the  movie ended - his scene at the end would have been all he needed to emotionally prepare you beforehand for what the movie would at least end with.

You stood from your spot, holding the bar counter for balance as you searched for your boyfriend, ready to give him a piece of your mind

* * *

When you finally spotted him, you made a beeline towards him, not even noticing that you were knocking into people on the way due to your poor balance. He was standing in a group with the three Chris’s, and Elizabeth Olsen, chatting idly.

You saw him smile when he saw you coming over, but his face quickly showed his confusion when he saw the look on your face.

“You!” you started, once you finally got close enough for him to hear you over the music, finger pointed at him, almost touching his nose.

Tom’s brows furrowed, and he slowly lowered your hand, holding onto it to help you keep your balance since you were swaying sligtly.

“Me?”

“You are so full of shit!”

“What? What did I do?”

If you had been sober, you would have seen how uncomfortable the four others around you two got, assuming a fight was about to break out.

“You, mister, lied to me for months!  _‘Oh, i’m Tom, I have no idea what happens in the movie, I don’t know how it ends, Y/N I would tell you if I could but I don’t know’_  you’re such a liar!”

You imitated his accent poorly, even though you spent so much time with him, your English accent was horrendous, despite the amount of times you made Tom try to teach you ‘how to speak British”.

Now that they realized what was going on, Tom’s coworkers broke out into laughter. This, however, only seemed to annoy you in your inebriated state, and you turned to Chris Pratt, accusatory glare now focused on him.

“Hey! I don’t know what you’re laughing about, you’re the whole reason everyone freaking died! Stupid fuckin Star-Lord.”

Tom stepped in at this point, pulling you close to him and shushing you. You hugged him from the side, holding him close and burying your face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry man, she’s just really drunk.”

Chris laughed again, “It’s no problem man, seriously. Besides, she’s kinda right anyways.” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m going to take her back to the hotel now, I already know she’s going to hate herself for this in the morning.” He laughed slightly as he replied, bidding everyone a good night before pulling you from the club, holding you tightly against his side so you wouldn’t lose your balance.

* * *

You two arrived at your hotel room in silence, and you immediately sat on the end of the bed, hands on your knees as you held yourself still, willing the room to stop spinning.

“Y/N?”

You continued to stare at the floor as you responded; “Yes?”

“You good?”

“I want to get changed but I feel like if I move right now nothing good will come of it.”

He laughed, coming over and taking your heels off your feet before helping to pull your dress off you as you stayed sitting there, focusing on imagining a brick wall that was not moving and definitely not spinning.

You were not going to throw up. You weren’t.

Eventually Tom got you situated in your pjs, and had you under the covers of the bed. He moved to tuck you in, and as you stared at his face, you again couldn’t help but be reminded of the look on it in the movie, when he faded to dust.

You didn’t even notice you were crying again until Tom pointed it out to you by asking what was wrong.

“You died, Tommy. I didn’t want to see that.” You replied, and Tom almost laughed at how your voice was almost a whisper and how heartbroken you really looked over the fact that Peter Parker was technically dead for the time being. He didn’t want to upset you further though, so he held it in and placed his hands on your cheeks, wiping your eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, slightly hovered over you.

“I’m okay baby, i’m here, I didn’t really die.”

Your lip quivered; “I know it’s just… that was so shitty to see, fake or not. I don’t know what I would do without you. And I didn’t even get a warning!”

He smiled slightly, placing a sweet kiss on your forehead, then cheeks, then finally a quick kiss on the cheeks. Your skin tasted salty from the tears but he didn’t mind.

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t want to spoil the movie for you”

“Can you at least tell me that you come back in the second movie?”

He laughed loudly at this, you were a fiend for spoilers, always tried to get him to slip up and give you some information without realizing it.

“You know I can’t, baby, or I would.”

You rolled your eyes, it wasn’t like you would tell anyone, you just hated not knowing what was happening.

“You really suck, you know that?”

“Yeah I know, you love me though.”

“You’re right, I do. I love you. So you’re never allowed to die”

His smile grew impossibly wide at this, you had never told him before. Of course, he knew, from your action and how much you did for him. He would never understand why, in his opinion you were far out of his league, but he loved you more than anything and never wanted to lose you.

“I love you too. And I promise to do my best not to die. You better not forget saying this in the morning though, because I really do love you so much.”

“I could never forget how much I love you. But, if you do love me so much, I think you should just tell me what happens in the next Avengers.”

He stayed smiling, rolling his eyes slightly before kissing your forehead again and standing.

“Go to sleep baby.”

Your face scrunched up as he stepped away, and you asked where he was going.

“I’m just going to get some water and aspirin to set out for you for your hangover tomorrow, then i’m going to join you, sound good?”

You closed your eyes, relaxing into the bed as you nodded slightly.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond


End file.
